My Boys
by StoneColdFutureDiva
Summary: Candice finds out that her long time boyfriend Randy Orton has cheated on her but can't forget him because she's pregnant with his baby but,will her friendship with Jeff Hardy blossom into something more on their trip to Italy?CandiceXJeff,CenaXMaria More
1. Chapter 1: My Life

this one has nothing to do with phantasma. own no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice sat there and listened to the water running as she was waiting for her best friend Maria to finish in the shower. She looked around and

saw her luggage sitting there and began to remember...

Candice picked up her bags and walked to the door but, before she left, she turned around to see Randy sitting on the bed.

"If you can't accpet it then fine!...but, you didn't have to cheat on me!...and certainly not with a skank like her!!", she screamed "why can't you

just accept that you're going to be a father?!...or at least a failure by the looks of it right now!"

Candice had been dating Randy for 8 months and after she became pregnant with his baby, he decided to cheat on her. Not because he couldn't

handle the baby...because he didn't WANT to.

...

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hello?", she said.

"Hey Candy, are you ready we're gonna be late", she heard a voice with a strong North Carolina accent say.

"Oh...Hey Jeff, I'm just waiting for Ria to finish in the shower"

"Well, in that case, can I come over??"

"Okk"

"Ok , bye",he said and hung up the phone. Jeff and Candice were best friends and after her breakup with Randy, he had helped her alot.He never

even knew why they were dating in the first place.

A few minutes later, she heard some one knocking on the hotel room door. She got up making sure that she didn't hurt herself and headed for the

door. She opened it and saw the rainbow-haired worrior standing before her, smiling.

"Hey Candy!", he said and looked at her.

"Hey come on in", she said and locked the door behind him. Candice sat on the couch and Jeff sat on the floor and turned on the TV.

"Jeff..are you sure you don't want to sit on the couch...I don't bite!"

"I know", he said and smirked "it's just to annoy you", he said. He got up and sat right infront of Candice so she couldn't see the TV. He knew that

she was too tired to move with the baby.

"Jeff!", she yelled "move!...god you have such a big head!"

"Huh?...what!?"

"Ooo Jeff I know you can hear me!!", she folded up a nearby magazine and hit him in the head.

"Owww!"

"Well then move your big head!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What's happening out here!", yelled Maria coming out of the shower with a towel on. She hadn't realized that Jeff was there "Ahh! Jeff tell me

when you're here so I can be decent"

"Well, I really don't care", he said smirking. Maria rolled her eyes and Candice gave him another hit in the head with the magazine.

"Anyways, what was that?"

"It was us", said Candice.

"Ooo I thought it was two little kids fighting on the TV"

"But...", said Jeff

"Cause you two are a bunch of kids...or at least you fight like kids", she laughed and walked back to the shower.

"We're not that bad...are we?", asked Jeff

"Nah", said Candice.

They both heard a knock at the door. Candice was getting up and Jeff could see that she was struggling.

"I'll get it", he said getting up. He walked over to the door and opened it to see John Cena himself standing in the door way.

"Hey Hardy...what's up??"

"Nothing much...come on in", he closed the door behind John.

"Hey Candice...how's it going with the baby?"

"Fine", she said.

"Now where's my Maria?", asked John.

"She's taking a shower apperently", said Jeff staring blankly at the TV.

"Ooo better sit down...this may take a while", said John sitting beside his best friend.

"Yea...women they take waay to long!", said Jeff turning on the game.

"Amen to that!", said John. Jeff saw Candice looking at him with the 'you guys are such kids' look. He just laughed to himself and waited for the

magazine to hit him in the head. Candice walked knocked on the bathroom door and heard Maria answer.

"Come on Ria!!", yelled Candice "we're gonna be late for our flight!". Vince had given them a trip to Italy. Candice was so excited for her and

Randy to go but, since the incident occured she gave the extra ticket to some one that she trusted...she gave it to Jeff. Even though, this made

rumors start about them dating, Candice didn't care becuase Jeff was one of her best friends and since Jeff was going the according to him,

the next best thing was coming...Matt. Also, Candice knew that it wouldn't be a trip without her best friend Maria and she couldn't go without

her sweet angel John. The needed one more person so they brought along Dave he and Matt had always wanted to go to see, as always, how

much they he could eat.

"I'm coming Candy!", yelled Maria. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her and one wrapped around her hair. She quickly

walked into her room and ten mintues later, she came out ready.

"Finally!", yelled Jeff "let's get going I have to go find that idiot I call a brother!".

"Ooo come on!...Matt isn't that bad", said Candice partly leaning on Jeff for some support.

"When your tooth brush falls into the toilet and he puts it back and waits for you to use it and then, tells you...yea!...he's pretty amazing!",he said

scarcastically.

"Ewww!", exclaimed Maria.

"I knew something tasted different!", joked Jeff to annoy Maria.

"Ewww!", she exclaimed hiding her face on John's arm while they walked to the elevator. Jeff and Candice began to start laughing.

"Eww...Jeff you're so gross!", giggled Candice and pushed him. They all stepped into the elevator and saw Dave already inside.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!...", they all said at once.

"Where's Matt?", asked John.

"We'll be at our floor soon", said Jeff. The elevator stopped at the 7th floor and Matt stepped in. He walked up to Jeff with both of them having a

fake expression of anger on their faces.

"Jeff", said Matt looking at him in disgust trying to supress laughter.

"Matt...you're looking well", said Jeff staring at him. They both turned their backs to each other and went to seperate ends of the elevator.

"You guys are so weird", said Dave. The elevator stopped at the ground floor and everyone stepped out into the hotel lobby. John went to go

check everyone out while everyone else were looking at brochures.

"OO wow...", siad Jeff looking at the sceneary in the brochure.

"That's beautiful", said Candice "can we go there!?"

"Yea sure", said Jeff turning the page "hey, here's something for you guys", he said looking at a whole bunch of stores.

"Ooo those clothes are soo cute!", said Maria.

"I know!", said Candice as they continued to talk about clothes. Jeff just sat there bored to death.

"Oh my god!", exclaimed Jeff trying to get some attention.

"What!", said Candice turning around to see Jeff holding the brochure.

"That is like...such a cute skirt!!"

"Jeff...", said Candice holding his shoulders and trying not to laugh.

"Yes...make this fast cause I've got a beautiful pink sweater calling my name", he said. At that moment Matt and Dave were standing behind him

with a confused look.

"Calm down...and that sweater is totally ugly...you would look cuter in a nice light purple shade", giggled Candice a she saw Dave and Matt sit

down.

"Ummm...", said Jeff trying to find an excuse "it's not what you think!"

"Yea...sure", said Matt sitting beside his younger brother "I always knew there was something wrong with you!"

"But...but!", said Jeff "oo never mind!".

They all walked to the rantal car and began their ride to the airport.

"Well...this is gonna be fun", sighed Jeff.

"It will", said Candice resting her head on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok there's the first chapter and I may not be making any others for a while becuase I'm going on a trip hope you enjoyed it and i'm working on

Chapter 10 of phantasma before I leave!


	2. Chapter 2: Hittin The Air Well, Almost

welcome to chapter 2!! own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice woke up to find her head on Jeff's shoulder. She saw that the time was 10:30 AM and watched him wake up.

"Sorry", she said slowly moving her head.

"It's ok", he said putting her head back on his shoulder.

"Where are we?"

"No idea", he said moving forward a little. He poked Matt...waking him.

"What man!?"

"Dude when the hell are we?"

"We're almost there", said Matt getting up.

"Wanna have fun waking the others up?", asked Jeff.

"How?", asked Candice.

"Spitballs!", said both brothers at once.

"Eww!...but ok", giggled Candice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mister President your dry cleaning is ready", said the butler leaving it on his desk.

"Thank You"

"Your Welcome Mister Cena"

As you can tell this is John's dream cause the day he becomes president I don't know! but back to it...

"Sir there is an attack on your...country happening", said the butler.

"Really!", yells President Cena "get me a message chair two firearms a pot belly pig in a roast in a goat in a chicken and five beautiful women!".

"Right away sir!"

A few minutes later President Cena is sitting in his chair as the women walk in...

"President Cena remind me how this saves your country again?"

"It...ummm helps me think", he said as the women started to walk in "one blonde, two blondes...".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria woke up when she felt something cold hit her face and saw that the clock read 10:45 AM.

"What the...eww!...god u guys just HAD to do spitballs!", she yelled. Both brothers began to laugh. Then, they heard John talking in his sleep.

"Three blondes...ooo a brunette!...another blondie...nice ass..."

"John!", said Maria waking him up "get a hold of yourself!...who has a nice ass?...I knew I shouldn't have let you watch women's volleyball!".

"No baby!...it's just..."

"Just that they were...wow?", asked Jeff

"oo yea...but uh...not as wow as Maria...or course!", said John nervously.

Just then, they all felt the car come to a stop.

"We're here!", said Dave.

"Let's get moving", said Candice "you know this may take me a while"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes, everyone was in the airport waiting for their flight. Maria and Dave had headed for the washrooms while, Matt and John went

searching for food leaving, Jeff and Candice alone on a bench.

"So are you excited yet Jeffie?", asked Candice as she watched him play his video game.

"Uhhh...yea...I guess", he said pushing buttons rapidly.

"Oh!...come on! what's wrong with you?...you always love adventures...and push "X" there's a zombie behind you"

"It's...just...I dunno and thanks that was the ugly one missing the eye"

"Well, when we get there", she said getting up "I hope you're not gonna be such a grumpy guss!", she messed up his hair and started to walk

away to find Maria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo dude...what do you wanna eat?", asked Matt looking at the different stores.

"I dunno...we also gotta take something back for everyone else too", said John

"How about we bring everyone back some candy?"

"Aite"

They both walked into the 'Sweet Thangs'. Two beautiful candy counter girls passed by them and giggled.

"Now I know why they call it Sweet Thangs!", said John turning in their direction.

"Too bad!...you've got Maria...wait a sec ladies!", yelled Matt catching up.

"Oooo well", said John looking at the candy "at least there's food!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria combed her hair infront of the bathroom mirror and then, began to heard the door slowly open.

"Hey Ria!", she heard as the candy coated diva walked in.

"Hey!"

"Are you done?"

"Yea"

"Ok let's get outta here...Jeff looks like he's a little depressed"

"oh ok"

The two Divas walked out of the washroom and saw Dave wating for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave walked out of the washroom and saw the two Divas walking toward him.

"Hello ladies!", he said.

"Hey", said Maria "is it almost time for our flight?".

"Uhhh...I dunno...I don't have a watch", said Dave.

"Ooo Candy has one!...Candy...CANDY!", yelled Maria

Maria looked over and saw Candice and Jeff making funny faces at each other.

"Candy!...get a hold of yourself!", yelled Dave and shook her.

"Huh?", she asked turning around.

"What time is it?!", asked Maria.

"I don't have a watch", she said a bit dreamy looking over at Jeff as he winked at her. Maria grabbed her hand and checked the watch.

"11:20", she said to Dave. They all walked back over and sat beside Jeff still, playing his game. Then, they heard giggling.

"Ladies...please...",said Matt to the two candy counter girls on his arms.

"But, it's not everyday we meet a hot guy who has a car named after him and is soooo rich he lives in five different countries!", said one of the

girls.

Jeff smiled to himself and walked up to them.

"Hi...I'm the hot guy's brother", he said smiling.

"Hey Jeff", said Matt

"There's two of you?", asked the blonde one.

"Why...yes there is", said Jeff smirking. Both of the girls began to giggle.

"Uhh...Jeff...this is..."

"Two girls you probably won't ever see again so you're lying to them that you live in five different countries?...oops sorry, man!".

"So you lied to us!", yelled the brunette.

"NO...it's just...Jeff!"

"Yikes...ummm but he is famous", said Jeff trying to help.

"He..is?"

"Yea he's a wrestler"

"OO wow", said both of them at once. Jeff walked away leaving them and went over to Candice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice and Maria sat with everyone else and saw Matt with the girls.

"Ooo lord what has Matt gotten himself into this time?", said Maria.

"Why is Jeff over there?...is he flirting with them?", said Candice moving to get a better view.

"Why would you care?", said John turning around.

"No reason", said Candice putting her head down.

"Do you like him or something?", asked Maria putting her hand on Candice's shoulder.

"No...I just wanna see if those girls would ever give him a chance...uhh..that's all", said Candice almost blushing.

"Yup...she got it bad for him", said John turning back to his magazine as he and Dave ate a giant bag of candy.

"John...don't eat all of that candy...I don't want you hyper all night in that plane annoying me!", said Maria.

"Yes dear!"

"Where is Jeff going...is he ok?", said Candice like a worried mother.

"Calm down he's coming over here"

"Come on the flight is boarding", said Jeff grabbing Candice's hand.

"Ooo they so look like a couple", said Dave watching them away as everyone else followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had boarded the plane. Jeff had the seat between Candice and Matt. Maria and John sat beside each other and Dave got the window

seat.

"Dude why must I have the middle?", complained Jeff to his brother who had the window seat. "I always get the middle seat!".

"Calm down man", said Matt not really giving a damn about what Jeff was saying.

"Candice!", said Jeff shaking the candy coated Diva awake.

"What!...Jeff...what do you want!", said Candice slowly waking up.

"I can't take the middle seat...I can't!...can we switch?"

"But, Maria has the asile seat too so we can talk and she can sit beside John", said Candice "do you really wanna have girl talk with Maria?".

"Yea...Maria and I are girlfriends", said Jeff.

"What?"

"Hey girlfriend!", said Jeff to Maria as she turned around.

"Ummm...hey Jeff", she said quickly turning to John.

"Well too bad cause I don't wanna girl talk with Matt", said Candice as Matt's head fell onto Jeff's shoulder.

"Matt!", whispered Jeff trying to get his brother's head off his shoulder.

"Awww", said Candice going back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it...I'm thinking of bringing in the best of the best Cryme Tyme!


	3. Chapter 3: Hardy Love!

welcome to chapter 3!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo...Jeff...we're here man..", Jeff heard a voice say as he was jerked awake. He slowly opened his eyes to see John standing over him.

"Ok...hang on", Jeff turned to his side and realized that it was only him and Matt left because everyone else had left.

"Matt...bro...wake up", said Jeff. Matt woke up to see his brother staring at him "let's get outta here".

They both got off to see everyone waiting for them. They all went into the airport and everyone went to use the washrooms leaving Jeff and

Candice alone again.

"So...how was the flight?", asked Jeff handing Candice her purse.

"Like hell...I couldn't wait to get up and walk around...this child is killing me!", she said and got up.

"Ok...let's go get something to eat", he said putting his arm around her as they walked to the store. When they got there, they were looking for

things to take back for everyone.

"Maria would love that chocolate!", said Candice to Jeff who, clearly was caught up in something else "a little help please?".

Just then, a little girl came down the asile. Jeff reached up and got the candy..then, gave it to Candice.

"Thank you sir", she said pretending she didn't know him.

"Your welcome little missy", said Jeff in a fake country accent putting on a pink cowboy hat which, made Candice and the little girl laugh. Then, the

little girl gasped.

"You're...Jeff Hardy...and you're Candice Michelle!"

"Yes we are!", said Jeff with pride.

"I watch you guys on TV every week!...Candice when are you coming back?"

"Soon in about four months...can you wait?"

"I guess...can I have your autographs?"

"Sure", said Jeff..they both gave her their autographs.

"Thanks", she said and went to rub it in her brother's face.

"Ha!...who thought that even kids in Italy liked us", said Jeff.

"I know...uhh...let's get outta here", said Candice.

"What about your candy?"

"Well, I really gotta sit down", she said holding her stomach.

"Go sit down and i'll pay for it"

"Thanks", she said and left. Jeff went up to the counter to pay. The cashier scanned the items while, Jeff got out the money.

"Is you're girlfriend gonna be ok?", asked the cashier as she scanned the last item.

"Ooo uhhh she's not my girlfriend...she's just my friend...but yea she's gonna be ok...thanks", he said. He quickly grabbed the items and left. He

was a little freaked out at the thought of dating his best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey beautiful", said John to Maria as they were walking from the bathrooms.

"Hey Champ"

"I'm not the Champ anymore"

"You're my Champ", said Maria and giggled.

"Would you two calm down", said Dave behind them.

"Well...blah!", said John as Matt caught up with them.

"Hey ya'll"

"Hey", said Maria not bothing to turn back.

"Where are those two lovebirds?",asked Matt.

"Right over there", said John pointing towards Jeff and Candice as Jeff put his arm around Candice.

They all walked over towards them and Matt heard Jeff telling Candice some crummy joke their dad always told at Thanksgiving which, made

Candice start laughing.

"Wow...you actually thought that was funny?...then you should meet our dad...he'll love you", said Matt giving Jeff a 'you two are so obvious!' look.

"Don't push it", through his teeth kicking Matt.

"Let's split", said John as he and Maria walked over "we gotta get to the rental car".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made it there and all began to get in.

"So...who's driving?", asked Dave knowing it was him since, he was the best driver.

"You!", they all said.

Before they knew it, they were at the hotel. Jeff and John shared a room. Matt and Dave shared a room and the two Divas stayed together.

Candice was unpacking her things when, she heard a knock on the door.

"Ria has a key...god she is so lazy", she said to herslef walking toward the door. To her suprise, she saw Jeff standing in the doorway.

"Hey cutie", said the Rainbow-Haired Worrior.

"Hi...what are you doing here?...aren't you supposed to be unpacking?"

"Well", said Jeff stepping into the room and closing the door behind him "Ria kinda came over and I was in the washroom and when i came out

let's just say John and Maria were doing more than just playing Uno".

"Eww...Pukeatronic", said Candice as Jeff laughed to himself. She took out some clothes and lay them on the bed. Then, she lay down on the

bed to rest a little.

"So...", said Jeff barely sitting on the edge.

"Help me pick an outfit!!", she said quickly.

"For what?"

"Didn't John tell you?...were're going to a club tonight!"

"Ooo god i'm being excluded aren't I?", said Jeff almost panicked "ooo god why?! why me...why the cuter younger and 9 out of 10 one

night stands say the hottest Hardy brother have to be left out of the group!?"

"Ewww...John probably didn't say anything silly billy", said Candice messing up Jeff's hair as she climbed off of the bed. Jeff felt kinda warm

and fuzzy after Candice touched his head...weird?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and Maria got dressed when, they heard a knock at the door.

"Jeff!...dude..are you there?", said a voice.

"Holy crap it's V1!", yelled John grabbing Maria's arm.

"V1?...you're so weird...and why are you so worried?...we're dressed", she said walking toward the door "he'll just think we're talking as a

couple or something".

Maria opened the door to reveal Matt standing there expecting his brother or John but, when he saw Maria a giant grin formed on his face.

"Well well welly well well...what's all this then?", said Matt stepping in.

Maria rolled her eyes "Matt you already know were're dating".

"Yea...but still give me my moment", he wined like a child.

"Well the dude does live for the moment", said John.

"WOOOO!!", yelled Matt.

"Ooo shut up!..", said Maria playfully hitting upside the head "and your cute little bro is over with Candy here take my key".

"Ok see ya'll later", Matt said as Maria closed the door behind him.

"Matt's cute little bro?...so Jeff's cute to you!?", John said as Maria turned around "how could ya?!...baby why!?...I can change!".

"Oooh John", she said with a giggle. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how's this one??", asked Candice wearing a simple black dress that wasn't to tight around her. It flowed around her making her look

beautiful. Jeff was speechless. "Am I attracted to a pregnant woman?". It really didn't matter that she was pregnant it was just the fact that it wasn't his baby

his baby which was kinda weird to him.

"Beautiful", he said caught up in his own thoughts.

"Aww!", she said. Jeff lay down on the bed and looked out the window right next to it. He began to watch the clouds slowly move overhead while,

Candice changed back into her regular clothes in the bathroom.

"Candice...Candice", Jeff mumbled to himself "how can I tell you I love you?". Jeff's eyes widened when he had what he just said. He was so

lucky she wasn't there. He himself had just realized he fell in love with the candy coated Diva but, having her know too?No...not yet anyway.Jeff

had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized his new "crush" lying right beside him and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Wow...you're fast", he said startled.

"Umm...sorry I scared you?", said Candice a bit confused.

"It's alri..."

"Jeff?..."

"Yea..."

"I feel so guilty...", she said putting her head on his chest.

"Candy...are you dumb?"

"What!?"

"How can think this is your fault"

"I...I..."

"You don't know...cause you did absoultly nothing at all...except trusting the bastard"

"Well yea", she said hugging him. Jeff leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you", she said scarcastically.

"I love you too", he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt slowly walked down the hall.

"I think I'm cute...I know I'm sexy...I've got the looks that drive all the girls wild ...", he sang as he walked to the elevator. Ding! went the elevator

thingy that says that your on the floor. lol sorry I had no definition. Matt stopped dead in his tracks he was in the most shock of his life. the last

person he'd ever think to see standing infront of him. He yelled it so loud he thought that John and Maria heard it from the room down the hall.

"Amy!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go...some drama but, i think that we really need to bring in the professionals in the next chapter...so, Pop A 40 and Check Yo Rollies

It's Cryme Tyme!and maybe later on some one else...or some bodies else...ok that sounded kinda weird but, I'm not giving any clues but boy,

do they know conterversy!


	4. Chapter 4:Sparks & Beanie Babies

Ok here's chapter 4 own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator dinged and Jeff walked outside to see AMY!?He quickly walked toward them.

"Hey Jeff", he heard her say.

"Ummmmmmm......hey..Matt can I talk to you for a sec?", he said pulling his brother into the corner.

"Ummmmm.....is there a problem", she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No......secret brother confrence", he said qucikly turning to Matt.

"Yes", said Matt looking at his little brother.

"Are you out of your mind man!"

"Well it's not like I haven't talked to her after the breakup before"

"But......it's just weird.....and on my vacation!.......I mean come on!"

"Well, you're just gonna have to live with it......we've got some catching up to do", said the older Hardy walking away.

"We've got some catching up to do", said Jeff mocking his brother as he walked in the opposite direction to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice lay on her bed kinda half changed and closed her eyes.....JEFF!?....ok umm....that was kinda freaky. But, she couldn't help it. So, she

embraced it cause well, she kinda like it.....liked him? All she could see were his beautiful green eyes looking back at her in her imagination. He

held her hand and kissed it....she imagined his lips to be so soft. Then, there was a knock at the door and she quickly jumped out of her thoughts

and opened the door to see Jeff. After realizing that she wasn't really changed she quickly hid behind the door and blushed a bright red.

"Um...hey?"

"Lita.........Amy she's talking to Matt and yea"

"Ok.......................you should be happy they're friends", said Candice and she quickly ran and slipped on the dress, she ran back just in time to let

.him in. He walked in and sat down on the chair by the window.

"So you ready yet?", he asked as she sat down.

"Well yea pretty much", she said as she noticed Jeff wearing a nice dress shirt and dark jeans and his hair was so neat.....he cleaned up pretty

good.

"Wanna go downstairs and check out the shops and stuff?"

"Yea", she said as he opened the door for her. She was suprised when he held her hand as they walked to the elevator and for once, didn't let go.

They made they're way into one of the gift shops and the cutest pink bear caught Candice's eye. Before she could say anything Jeff just grabbed

it and took it to the cashier.

"Jeff you don't have to", she said looking at him "and plus how do you know I really want that one?"

"Cause when you and Maria see something you really like you look at it first then pretend to look at other things and then if leave the store without

buying it it keeps nagging you and nagging you so you just have to go back and buy it"

"Here's your change sir", said the cashier.

"Thanks", said began walking to another store.

"So?"

"So what?", asked Candice as she looked up to see Jeff's beautiful smile ......she was kinda weak for a moment but, then managed to listen to

what he was saying.

"What are you going to name your little bear?"

"I dunno"

"Well, we better find a name soon or I'm gonna start calling it it"

"Don't call the bear it...that's so mean"

"Well find a name soon", he said as they walked into a small music store. They walked into an isle when on the other side they heard two people

arguing. Jeff turned the corner.

"Shad?....JTG!", said Jeff walking over.

"Hey Hardy", said Shad "Dude.....why do you have a pink bear in a bag?"

"Well it's eaither he went to Randy Orton's side *cough* *cough* gay! or he's got a girl", said JTG.

"Who is she?", asked Shad pushing Jeff into a corner. Just then Candice turned the corner.

"Well....", said JTG.

"I bought it for Candice"

"Ooo", they both said at once looking at each other,

"What?", said Jeff as Candice stood beside him.

"You two got it goin' on...", they said at once.

"What?"

"You know"

"We are not dating", said Jeff.

"Yea", said Shad.

"You guys coming to dinner tonight?", asked Candice changing the subject,

"Yea....we can help Jeff out", said Shad as they walked past.

"Let's get outta here", said Jeff "we'll go back to your place and chill.....knowing Cena and Maria....they just started"

"Ewww"

"Well, it's true"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice and Jeff made it back up to her room and Jeff began to open the blinds.

"Why are you doing that?..it's raining", said Candice sitting on the chair next to the window.

"Because....the rain seems so calm compared to everything else in my life", he said. Candice got up for him to sit down.

"Here"

"What?...do you think I'm some kind of monster?", he said and chuckled at the suprised expression on her face. He grabbed her hand and before

she knew it she was sitting on him.

"What are you doing?", she asked as he moved some hair out of her face.

"I'm not gonna just let you stand"

"I was gonna sit on the bed"

"But, I want you close to me", he said. She didn't say another word that would make him let her go she just sat there and didn't question his logic

because she kinda liked it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours, Jeff woke up and realized they only had 10 minutes to get to dinner. Candice he said and kissed her on the cheek. He was

a little taken back by what he just did but she didn't really care.

"Ok we really have to get going", she said "Come on jeff get up", she said tugging on him while he sat with a smirk on his face.

"Hehe", he snickered in the chair.

"What the hell!?..dude get up we have to get to the damn dinner!"

"Ok ok", he said still playing around with her.

"Well get up!"

"No.."

"Listen Hardy I may be 9 months pregnant but I think I can still do a CandyWrapper on your ass!"

"Ok ok I'm goin'"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John please keep in your own plate!",Jeff and Candice heard Maria yell as they walked in.

"Hey guys", said Candice.

"And why are you two so late?", asked JTG with a smirk on his face.

"None of your beeswax", said Jeff and kicked him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner everyone was outside saying bye to each other.

"So..Candice", said Matt "do you need a ride home...or are you goin' with Jeff?". Matt had caught onto Cryme Tyme's little game and decided to join

in.

"Uhh yea I think I'll take Jeff for a ride...I mean ride him..I mean let him drop me to my room", she said and blushed a bright red. Matt had the

world's biggest smirk on his face. Candice was just so glad Jeff hadn't heard. But everyone else did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria and John made they're way up to their room.

"So is there anything you want to do tonight sweetheart?", asked John.

"Umm ok", she said and giggled and John picked her up and carried her to bed. He was leaning in and was about to kiss her.

"Wait..tomorrow...we will get Jeff and Candy together.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok there's ya'll go I'm really gettin' time to catch up on this stuff:) LOL


	5. Chapter 5: Best Date Ever!

here's chapter 5! thankxx 2 all who reviewed!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice got a call from Maria saying Jeff wanted to ask her out on a date....but Jeff had no idea. She thought Maria was really telling the truth when

Jeff came to pick her up to get John and Maria in the was really happy cause she felt pretty down about the whole Randy thing and

her losing her figure to pregnancy was making her feel any hotter. She was really falttered that some one was still interested in her, especially

the guy she had a massive crush on..............

"John wake up!!", sang Candice.

"Yes John please wake up because we need to go sight seeing and you look really ugly when you sleep!", sang Jeff.

"Jeff!", said Candice hitting him.

"Would you two lovebirds calm down and at least wait for me to get out of the bed!", said John getting up.

"John you disgust me", said Jeff "I would kick your ass right here right now but we need to get outta here...".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was ready and went to a really nice dress shop.

"Hey why are we looking for dresses?", asked Matt.

"Cause we're sexy", said Maria as she and Candice both giggled and walked away.

"Whateva", said Dave rolling his eyes. Then, they both turned around when they heard John screeching on the side.

"This dress is simply to die for!", said John holding a pink dress.

"For Ria?"

"For me!"

"Ahhh!", said Matt grabbing Dave's arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Candy come on you've been trying on the same dress for half an hour!", yelled Maria "i'm commin' in!", she said and burst in.

"Candice!...you know you can't fit in your old size!"

"I know!........I'm so fat!"

"You're pregnant!"

"Still.."

"I'm getting you a size that will actually fit"

"Fine..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff was outside talking on his phone for quite a long time and walked into the dress shop still talking on his phone.

"Ok so listen to me we can't anymore ok?........it's not that I hate you or anything I have to move on and so do you......"

The conversation leaked into the change room where Maria was helping Candice zip her dress.

"I love you...it's just that........."

"Wait", said Maria "shut up I think I hear Jeff". Both Divas listened to the rest of the conversation.....

"How could he..", said Candice sitting on the ground.

"Listen",said Maria joining her "it's probably a huge misunderstanding......i'll talk to him don't worry".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey ya'll", said Jeff hanging up his phone and meeting with the guys.

"Yea Cena's all over this dress and he's actually in the changeroom trying it on", said Dave.

"But enough about Cena and his queer interests..we gotta get you ready for your date.........."

"My what!?", asked Jeff being dragged away.

"Ooo yea I forgot to tell you....yea you've got a date with Candy tonight".

"What?!...but I can't go out with her I know i'll mess up or sumthin'!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THAT NIGHT....

"Candy you look great!", said Maria hugging her friend.

"Yea probably.....but Jeff probably doesn't thi....."

"Ok who cares!...it was probably a giant misunderstanding...just go out with him and you'll see everything will be fine!"

"Fine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT THE RESTAURANT....

Maria dropped Candice off at the restaurant in the hotel. When she walked in she saw that Jeff was already there waiting for her and talking on

his phone again. She was so angry and then, saw how great he looked again with a nice dress shirt and he made his hair blonde. NO! she

couldn't fall for him after he's been such a jerk! She quietly went and sat at the table. Jeff hung up and looked at her.

"Wow you look amazing", he said gazing at her.

"Sure whatever", she said. The dinner continued to stay awkward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt and Dave were sent to spy on the date from the outside and John and Maria were going to have dinner near by to hear what they were

saying. So, they all got some spy stuff that was sure to work according to Matt.

"Ok.", said John trying to fix the hearing device "this thing seriously isn't working".

"That's because they're not talking!", said Maria kicking him.

"Ouchie!", said John rubbing his leg.

"Aww sorry baby!", she said hugging him.

"Will you two shut up!", said Matt from the speaker phone "we need to know what's happening!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave came back with snacks for them.

"Praise the lord!..!"

"What?...Candy and Jeff are together?", asked Dave walking over.

"No..Cheetos!", said Matt grabbing the bag from Dave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner was over and walk out of the restaurant.

"Donkey is out of the canyon I repeat the donkey is out of the canyon!", said John to Matt.

"The what!?", asked Matt with a mouth-full of Cheetos.

"Jeff and Candy!..they're leaving!"

"Oh shit!", said Matt grabbing all the snacks and waking up Dave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made it upstairs and were in the hallway infront of Candice's room.

"So umm Candy....is something wrong?".......IS SOMETHING WRONG!? he was cheating on her and they didn't even start dating yet of course she

was 100% pissed!

"No", she said blankly and began to open her door.

"Wait........please tell me ..I KNOW something is wrong!"

"No!", she said slamming the door in his face.

"Candy please!", he said sitting infront of the door cross-legged like a little kid in kindergarden "open please or I swear I will stay here all night!"

"Go ahead you can do whatever you want!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the gang went upstairs to see Jeff sitting infront of the door.

"Dude...are you ok?", asked Dave looking at Jeff.

"I think he's finally lost it", whispered Matt.

"Shut up", said Maria hugging Jeff "did Candy kick you out?"

"No...maybe..."

"HA!...I mean how sad for you", said Matt pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Will you guys get outta here and to your rooms or I swear i'll make that noise you guys hate", she said and was about to open her mouth.

"Okk we're gone", said Dave as they left.

"Candy!",yelled Maria knocking on the door"open up!"

"Only for you!", said Candice.

"Please do it for Jeff!"

"No!"

After an hour of trying to get her to open the door Jeff dropped Maria to her room and told her it was ok then, resumed his position infront of

Candice's door.

"I am not moving unless you wither open the door for me or I find a way to break it down!", yelled Jeff.

"Whatever!", yelled Candice "why don't you go talk on your phone for some company she'll really love it!"

"What!?"

"Whoever you were talking to", she said with a mouth-full of popcorn "I think that bitch misses you maybe you two can go out!"

"Huh what in the world are you talking about I have no woman!"

"I know you have some ugly slut!"

"Excuse me!..."

"I'm goin' to bed you can stay there all you want!"

"Fine I will!"

"Night jerk!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok there you go tehehe I luv to make ppls fight! LOL!


	6. Chapter 6:Because I Love You

here's chapter 6 ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Candice can you please open up...or at least give me something to eat!", yelled Jeff from outside.

"No way.........ummm...UGLY!", said Candice. Well she couldn't honestly say that.

"Ugly! madame I am anything but ugly!"

"Whatevea"

"Well you know what I'll do the same thing I did to make John crack into calling me Jeffibear sometimes"

"Eww..and what would that be"

Just then Matt was passing by in the hallway.

"Matt!.........give me the banjo..actually strum me a tune!"

"Matt can't honestly have a banjo with him", said Candice rolling her eyes. Then, Matt smirked and pulled it out of his bag. He began to strum a

tune.

"Are you serious!?..you darn rednecks!", yelled Candice.

"Sure whatever Candy",said Jeff then, he began...

"When I was a young boy..."

"Ooo god save me from this torture!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave walked over to Maria and John's room.

"Hey guys do you think Jeff's still there", he asked.

"Of course", said Maria.

They made they're way upstairs to see Jeff and Matt singing some creepy country-western song.

"Come on little doggies..", said Jeff

"Yeee-HAWW!", yelled Matt.

"Will you two shut up!", yelled Candice from inside.

"Bring those grazin' cows on home!", yelled Matt.

"What the hell did you just say!?", asked Jeff.

"Will you two stop!", yelled Maria "I think they can hear you at the front desk!", she said and Candice let her in.

"What are you two doing!?", asked Dave.

"Well, we just made it up on the spot...we don't usually do this....and...HOLD ON A DARN SECOND Matt where in god's name did you get a banjo

I was only joking to scare Candy!"

"Well...it's a little hobby of mine", he said putting behind his back.

"Weirdo", said Jeff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Candy, it's Ria..where are you..are you ok?", asked Maria as she slowly walked in.

"Yea..is Jeff gone?"

"Not even close", she said with a smirk "and you two are going out tonight"

"What!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LATER THAT NIGHT...

"Ok dude", said Shad fixing Jeff's tie "just put on the moves I thought you earlier and that cutie will be yours!"

"Dude I am not sayin hey baby baby baby where have you been and if I'm the toast your the peanut butter cause you just have to be all the fuck over me!..that's so stupid! and plus she hates me!"

"But she's hot!"

"First of all she's my friend that is totally pissed at me and she's pregnant so I think I need to lay it on a bit easier on her"

"Whatever just go out there and knock her dead"

"I think she might knock me dead!",said Jeff walking out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Candy calm down and give him at least half a chance..you'll see...I mean he's WWE Champ for a reason and not just because he can wrestle I bet..millions of girls are dying to be with him and he likes you Candy!..."

"Whatever", she said rolling her eyes. When Jeff walked out she pretty much lost her breath because of how handsome he looked. Actually, thanks to Shad he like quite the badass and kinda like a biker since Shad thought that should have been Jeff's persona for turning the ladies on and Candice liked really wanted to be the peanut butter on that toast but first, she wanted to know why he was being such a jerk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are you taking me Hardy!?", yelled Candice as he dragged along the beach.

"Why aren't you talking to me!?", he said as he kept pulling her.

"Because...", they stopped in front of the water "who were you talking to on the phone!?"

"Are you accusing me of having some one!?", asked Jeff looking at her.

"She became weak for a second and then looked him directly in the eyes "yes....yes I am!"

"Well you shouldn't!"

"And why not!"

"Why do you care!"

"Because I lov...", she stopped held her stomach "Jeff I think my water broke!"

"Your what!?", asked Jeff looking as confused as ever.

"I'm gonna have the damn baby now Hardy!"

"Ooo I see.....wait oo crap!", yelled Jeff and helped her to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT THE HOSPITAL........

John Dave Matt and Maria made it there and were waiting outside as Jeff walked out.

"So...is she ok?!", asked Maria.

"Yea she's going into labour"

"Then get your ass in there she needs some one with her!"

"Fiine!"

Jeff walked back into the room.

"Are you the father?", asked the doctor.

"I.."

"He's my boyfriend", said Candice "he can stay right"

"Yes ma'am he can"

Jeff was really surprised as walked over to her and she grabbed his hand as hard as she could.

"Jeff...to be quite honest I'm really scared and I'm sorry if I was mean to you", she said as her eyes widened when the doctor was preparing.

"I'm kinda scared myself here I've never seen a damn live birth!"

"Jeff focus on us for a second!"

"Ok sorry but what were you about to say on the beach?", he asked with a smirk "cause I really wanted to tell you that I love you"

"Well...", she was about to say when the baby began to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok I'm hearing alot of screaming in there", said John kinda scared.

"I'm gonna look in",said Matt.

"Wait Matt I don't think you wanna see what's in there", said Maria.

"And why the heck not?", he said looking in "OO my god", said Matt and fainted on Dave.

"That's why", said Maria rolling her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A FEW HOURS LATER,A GAY PARAMEDIC REVIVING MATT AND TRYING TO GRAB HIS JUNK AND JOHN ALMOST WETTING HIMSELF BECAUSE A SOUR OLD MAN WAS AHEAD OF HIM FOR THE BATHROOM LINE..........

"Wow he's so beautiful!", said Candice stroking the baby's hair.

"Yea...", said Jeff smiling.

"And Jeff I cared because I love you too"

"Thats' all I've ever wanted to hear", said Jeff smiling.

Just then everyone came bursting in.

"Ooo my god!", yelled Maria taking the baby from Jeff "he's so cute!.......hello sweetie!"

Dave and Matt came in and thought that Candice died from what they saw and then got bored and starting playing with rubber gloves. Jeff was about to make everyone quiet down when Candice grabbed his arm.

"Stay", she said.

"But...I",Candice just grabbed him by the shirt and did something she wanted to do for soo long. The kiss lasted for a while untill Jeff pulled away.

"What?"

"Wait....where's John?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok Cena's gone and Uncle Shad and Uncle JTG still need to come into the picture and also two new surprise uncles LOL!


	7. Chapter 7:Our Obstacles

here's chapter seven.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yea where is John?...", asked Jeff looking around. Then, Cryme Tyme came busting through the door.

"We heard some one was missin'", said JTG.

"Cause we got it covered",said Shad smiling "I mean we the...aww look at the little baby hello there", said Shad taking the baby  
from Maria. well, I guess no one was expecting that one.

"Ok seriously where is John?", asked Candice I want him to see the baby.

"Hang on i'll go find him",said Matt leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt walked down the hall and then stopped infront of the men's washroom when he heard something.

"Whoa nelly!...Woo Whoo! it was not a good idea to have five bean salad on a hot day like this!"

"John!?....is that you?"

"Ooo Matt yea..i'm fine"

"Are you sure you're not having problems again..cause you know...I could call some one"

"Shh!...stop saying it so loud!"

"Whatever",said Matt as he felt something tap him on the shoulder and he turned around to see Amy.

"Umm Amy...hey....ummm..."

"Why am I here? Right?..",she said nervously playing with her hair...she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks "well I heard  
Candice was having the baby and I thought you'd be here since she and Jeff are in love"

"You see it too?"

"Who doesn't....anyway, I came to tell you something"

"What?"

"Well, this is big news I think you need to sit down"

"Uhh...alright",he said sitting down.

"Matt...you're...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone took the liberty of going to find John but, only for Maria's sake so, Jeff and Candice were left alone with the baby.

"Wow...I never knew Randy Orton could make such a cute baby",said Jeff holding him, then began to tug Jeff's hair "ok,  
there's the Randy Orton", he said as they laughed.

"So, what do you wanna name him?",asked Candice holding Jeff's hand.

"Umm i'm not really the dad I mean don't you think that's something for and Ran...."

"Me and Randy...yea I don't think so..ok you're gonna be a better father than he'll ever be...and maybe he doesn't know about  
me still having him"

"What!?...you told him that you....you..got rid of him!?"

"Well, yea basically", she said quietly

"Hey I would wanna know if I had a child no matter how much of a jerk I was!"

"What are you standing up for him now!?"

"Hey calm down I'm just saying you know it's wrong"

"I know...it's just...I got him out of my life I don't want him back in!",she said sadly.

"Ok..don't worry we'll figure it out",said Jeff lightly playing with her hair as she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ooo dear god!..."yelled John "it hurts!"

"Dude do you want me to call a medic!?", said JTG clearly laughing from outside.

"No!!...Yess!!...oo god Nooo!!!!"

"John!.."yelled Maria from the door "baby are you ok!?"

"Ummm...define ok!"

"Well not dying"

"Well...AHH!"

"John!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff sat there and looked at the baby for a while...this baby was pretty much his..then, he felt Candice start to wake up.

"You ok?", he asked.

"Yea.."

"Umm I'm gonna check to see if John's ok",he said and got up.

Candice looked over at the baby after he left.

"There's you're daddy..no one else but him...", she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it!",yelled JTG kicking down the door.

"Nooo!",yelled John. As the door slammed shut.

Jeff came just in time to see everyone else standing infront the men's washroom door.

"John?"

"Yea",said Maria "J just burst in there and the door locked"

"Ooo my goodness!",they all heard JTG yell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Matt...let me cut to the chase.."

"You're pregnant",he said looking at her.

"Umm...you're already a dad"

"What!?...when did you have the baby!"

"About 3 years ago"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok there...look at all the drama i mean will maria leave john and will john be able to leave the can and poor JTG....oo yea n all the other crap with matt n jeff lol sorry 4 such a short chapter!


	8. Chapter 8:So Happy

**Kk here's another**

**XXXX**

Jeff sat there and lightly touched the baby's nose as it smiled.

"You're so cute", he said and smiled. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the contact list. He stopped at Randall Keith Orton. "Should I?"

He quickly goggled Randy's name and brought up his picture. He turn the phone and showed the baby. It was a picture of randy in his regular ring attire. The baby's hand touched the screen and by accident, changed it to a picture of Candice standing outside the ring holding Randy's hand after he won the championship.

"Don't worry i'll make sure you know your daddy",he said as the baby grabbed his hand. He heard a knock at the door and then opened it. It was a man in scrubs with a mask over his face... he looked like he was about ready to operate.

"Ummm..hi", he said in a clearly fake voice.

"Hi...John finally made it out of the washroom!",said Jeff and pulled him into the room.

"The nurses won't let me in just mother...and father",he said looking up at Jeff with a blank expression. Jeff went over and picked the baby up.

"Yea"

"Congratulations man!", he exclaimed and patted Jeff on the back "although you know he's not yours it's still..".

"Yea I know..."

"Pretty damn exciting!"

"Damn?",whispered Jeff.

"Fine darn geez he doesn't even understand yet"

**XXXXXX**

"I named it after you", she said and smiled weakly.

"So!... you think that makes it better Amy!", yelled Matt.

"Please Matt calm down..."

"Calm down!...hell no! what the fuck is your problem!..."

"Matt please", she said and looked down.

"No Amy!...Just...why couldn't you tell me!", he said as his voice cracked.

"Because..."

"Why!",he yelled again.

"Matt stop!",she said. He calmed down when he saw the tears on her face.

"Just...is it a girl or a boy..."

"A little girl Matt",she said reaching into her purse. She took out her wallet and slid out the picture in the clear plastic window. She slid it across the table to him.

Matt took the picture and stared at it. He tried to look but he couldn't help his tears. He pretended to study the picture when he was really trying to hold back his tears.

"She's beautiful", he said and put the picture in his pocket. He watched Amy get up and buy him a bottle of water. He saw her stop and lean on a nearby tale. "Are you ok?"

"Yea Matt... I'm fine.. it's just ..."

"What?"

"Why can't life be easier?... I'm sorry for everything..."

"It's ok... ", he said and held her.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I love you", said Jeff as he was about to follow John out of the room.

"Which one of us are you talkin' to?", asked Candice and smiled.

"Both of you", he said and smiled. He felt Candice tug on his sleeve. He turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Come here", she said and giggled. He leaned in and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity until there was a knock on the door. John opened it to see Matt and Amy.

"Can you guys come outside?", Matt asked. Jeff nodded and they both stepped out.

"What is it?", asked Jeff "I was in there with my baby!Ooo hi Amy"

"Hi...", she said and looked at him.

"Well he's very cute but what about mine?", Matt said and pulled out the picture from his pocket. He handed it to Jeff who, had a confused expression on his face.

"This... this kid... is yours?", asked John.

"Yes she is.."

"And her name is?..", asked Jeff.

"Well I obviously didn't name her after you like I said I did Matt... I named her after... your mom", she said and ran a hand through her auburn hair.

"Ohh", said Matt and looked down at the picture again.

"Her name is Ruby Elena Hardy"

"Beautiful", said Jeff and looked at the picture. He left Matt and Amy so they could talk things through.

**XXXXX**

"Oo my gosh", said Maria and picked up the baby "what are you and Jeff gonna name this handsome little boy?"

"I don't know yet..", said Candice and smiled at her little boy.

"Well you have to before you leave the hospital you know?"

"I know!.. I'm not leaving with baby unknown!"

"I know I'm just kidding... how about Josh...",said Maria and looked over. Candice scrunched her nose at the idea.

"Nah... maybe Jake..or Joseph"

"Joseph is nice..", said Maria and gently gave the baby to Candice.

"Ria?"

"Yea?"

"Jeff and are right... right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean it's good we're together... "

"Yes of course everyone has been waiting so long for you two to hook up!"

"Ok", said Candice and laughed

**XXXXX**

"Hey everyone!", said John.

"Hey", said Shad and J at the same time.

"Who the hell is he?", asked J to the guy standing beside John.

"Shh!", said John "he's my new friend his brother Ling delivers my food"

"Ooo that new Chinese restaurant?",asked Shad.

"No... the Mexican one... why did it have to be a Chinese one?"

"Noo umm I meant"

"Dude we're in Italy... why is he here?", said J trying to change the conversation.

"Cause... his cousin Jin lives out here..."

"And his name is..", asked Shad.

"Steve"

"Ooo well I just..", said J and looked down.

"Oo what did you think.."

"No.. nothing..."

"That his name was.."

"Ok stop! oK!.. welcome Steve!", said Shad and shook his hand.

"Thanks", he said and pushed up his glasses.

"Yea Steve don't take any of their crap... no one's gonna push you around ever again", said John and held him close.

"Wow...", said J.

"I wonder how Maria is gonna react to this one", said Shad.

**XXXXXX**

Candice just stayed there holding her boy and watched Jeff sleep in the chair.. she reached over and held his hand.  
A smile crept across her face when she felt him squeeze back. Right now.. she didn't care about Randy.. she was so happy...

**XXXXXX**

**Ok there u guys go remember 2 read my new one You Win My Love n vote on my poll =p XOXOXO!**


End file.
